During the pre-research on terminal audio related new technology, it was discovered that users pay more and more attention to a terminal audio and have higher requirements for the terminal audio. The users not only have higher requirements for loudness, but also have a higher pursuit for a sound effect. A complete earphone audio path includes a motherboard hardware circuit of a terminal and an earphone. When the earphone and the motherboard hardware circuit cooperate to achieve a most reasonable state, an optimum listening effect can be obtained.
When designing respective products, a terminal manufacturer and an earphone manufacturer assume that audio functions of opposite products are designed under a certain state. Therefore, when listening to music on a portable device such as a mobile phone by using an earphone, a user often cannot obtain an ideal sound field, and cannot obtain a better user experience accordingly. Even if the earphone and the portable audio playing device are under an optimum matching state in default, a sound field environment needed by the user often cannot be provided due to different user habits.
During delivery, a sound field of an earphone on the current market has been adjusted, but the sound field of the earphone may be influenced by processing, via a hardware circuit of a portable audio playing device of an audio signal and the wearing position of the earphone, such that an optimum sound field is not achieved during music listening.
There are mainly two solutions for this problem at present as follows:
Solution 1: an audio signal of a left channel and an audio signal of a right channel are added together to form a single-channel signal, virtual reflecting sounds of the left and right channels are further generated, and an audio signal of a virtual sound field space is calculated and generated in conjunction with virtual sound field space positioning.
Solution 2: tracking is performed according to change of a current user position and an original optimum sound field space reference position, and the change situation is fed back to a sound playing device, such that the current user position is an optimum audio-visual sound field space.
In an embodiment, in the solution 1, higher requirements are made for music listening time, and the wearing gesture of the user will influence the accuracy of the virtual sound field space as well. In the solution 2, the original optimum sound field space of a space audio system is fixed, and a sound field needed by the user cannot be provided. To sum up, the two solutions cannot accurately adjust a sound field of an earphone.